


Mischief And Chaos

by Cateyes315



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Mischief, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315
Summary: It has been speculated as to what it would be like if Loki and Shuri were to meet. This is my version of how things would go.
Kudos: 12





	Mischief And Chaos

Loki was hoping for a quiet day of reading and relaxing in his quarters in the Avengers tower however, there was a knock on his door before Thor barged in. Loki sighed in frustration as he knew his plans had just been ruined.

"Brother, the Man of Iron has royalty coming to visit and wishes you on your best behavior." He booms his voice loud as thunder, "Although I must admit I'm slightly confused, he mentioned something about a big black cat when he referred to the King. Would he be bringing his pet or is it something else, I wonder." He started musing aloud as his thoughts went elsewhere. 

Loki rolled his eyes and asked his brother if there was a point to him barging in with this announcement, as he planned on avoiding people, especially strangers. 

"Of course brother, apparently he's bringing his younger sibling, Shuri I believe was her name. Anyway you're to accompany me to make proper introductions as they will be coming around fairly often. You may interact with the Princess but you must behave and Jarvis must always be able to find either of you." Thor stated, as if it was obvious.

"I'll come with you to make introductions but then I'll be returning to my reading, unless you require something else from me." Loki stated, as he was completely disinterested in anything more. 

"If that is truly what you wish then so be it brother, however the Man of Iron seems impressed with the princesses ability to invent things as he does, yet apparently better than his own. He also said she's very smart and knowledgeable in many things, more than just her gadgets. You may find her more interesting than you think and maybe even make a friend." Thor said the last part with a hint of hope as his brother hadn't made any friends at this point and it sounded like this young lady might at least challenge his knowledge. 

Loki sensed his brother's hope and decided not to comment on it, instead choosing to get up from his couch and follow him down the hall. Simply stating, "We shall see." It's not that he didn't want to make friends but so far he hadn't met anyone whom he could hold an intelligent conversation with that didn't involve a bunch of boring monologue. 

Meanwhile, Shuri and T’Challa have arrived and Shuri couldn’t completely understand why she was forced to come along, sure T’Challa had mentioned something about her checking out Tony’s labs and inventions but considering Stark and his technology were probably way behind compared to Shuri and Wakanda and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. However, as the youngest sibling and therefore not in charge, she came along without complaint, trusting her brother brought her along for a reason.

Smiling, she greeted Tony and asked him where his outdated lab was. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and asked if the only reason she came was to poke fun at his tech. T’Challa standing off to the side watching them and smiling when neither of them could see him, not wanting to be seen as encouraging her behavior.

Clearing his throat, he had just got their attention back on the matter at hand when he saw Thor followed by a man he believed was Loki (Thor’s adopted younger brother) headed in their direction. Shuri was the next to see them and soon had a smile on her face.

Most people would assume she was so happy to see Thor, (I mean hello she has eyes right) however those people would be wrong. Shuri had read Loki's file Tony sent over before they arrived to get them better acquainted with him and his "mischievous and troublesome behavior" and Shuri also has a mind of her own which means she didn't make the same automatic judgemental assumptions everyone else did about Loki. She also (unknown to her over protective older brother) had gotten her hands on the footage from New York and realized that what happened there was mind control and manipulation from Thanos and the scepter. Loki just lives for mischief, not to mention he is a genius in his own right. Two things Shuri couldn't wait to help show him could be explored in more healthy, less harmful ways.

As they approach the group Loki's guard is up as he reads the subtle body language and emotions of those he's about to meet. He already knows how Stark feels about him but the others he has yet had reason to interact with. He watches as Stark and the girl Shuri interact; they seem to be joking with each other and the one standing off to the side, Loki does not know his name, seems to be watching them, mostly Shuri, with a subtle proud smirk on his face.

As they draw nearer the group T'Challa clears his throat and Shuri looks over to him and then in Loki and Thor's direction, Loki waits for the fear, disgust or hate from her but instead she smiles as though she's happy, excited even to meet him. Honestly he thought she'd be happier to meet Thor, but that's what he gets for assuming things.

Still he's a bit hesitant as she happily extends her hand to him and introduces herself, however he is a Prince and she is a Princess and his mother raised him with manners. He takes her hand and cautiously, yet gracefully, raises her hand to his lips as he bows slightly in a proper royal greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come I promise, I just gotta write it 😆
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated


End file.
